Change and Permanency
by DaedricPrinces
Summary: Demitri Valiciia, a not very normal Imperial girl, is the hero of Kvatch and almost every other thing you can be in Cyrodiil. When she winds up on an island off of Niben Bay and goes in, her life gets messed up, and not for the better. She struts on into the Isles, but does she waltz on out? Lucien and Martin come along in later chapters. Rated T for language and violence.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Oblivion, only Demitri Valiciia and some other random characters scattered around.**

**Note: Hey guys! I decided to make a fanfiction for the Shivering Isles, and it's in first person of Demitri. It doesnt start in the Realm of the crazies, though, so sorry if it's slow. :P Hope you like it! ^^**

I opened one eye for a second then closed it, groaning. It's already morning, and I couldnt even fall asleep. I had been up for three days straight running from a _very_ determined group of guards, and I had just lost them last night. Oh well, maybe its because I'm laying on the ground in Bruma, and it's freezing. Probably.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my jet black hair, untangling it and getting out any pineneedles stuck in it. I yawned and reluntanty got up, stretching my arms up and popping my back. I grabbed my bag and started trugding twords Bruma, eager to get a nice warm tankard of mead and maybe a warm peice of bread, along with a warm cozy bed to sleep in. And everything must be warm, because by _Oblivion _it's freezing out here. Makes me almost wish I was Nord. Almost.

A few hours later I was finally all tipsy and whatnot in Olav's Tap and Tack, singing a song about noneother than myself, and my amazing accomplishments against Mehrunes Dagon. Yeah, you heard me correctly. I'm the famous Hero of Kvatch, only 19, yada yada yada. Not all that exciting, let me tell you. Anyway, I downed another mug and an ol' buddy ol' pal of mine, Ongar the World-Weary, grabbed my shoulder.

"Demitri Valiciia, never thought I'd see you again!" The elderly Nord exclaimed.

"Aye, it's been quite a while since we've done bisuness." I said, straightening up to face him. I had forgotten how short I am to him, I whole whopping one and a half feet below his chin. One of the many perks of being a half Breton Imperial.

"So, do you wanna have a round on me? For old times sake?" The Nord held up his tankard and I couldnt help but let my smirk grow into a devilish grin. I had drunk the old man under the table so many times durning my Guild days, and I'm not about to turn him down.

"Oh, you think you can take me on? Or have you already forgotten how many times I've beat you?" I playfully shoved his shoulder and his smile turned into a lopsided grin, very much unlike my shit eating one. "I happen to remember that time when we first met, and you said I could get a discount if I drank you to death. Oh, and that other time when..." I rattled on and he was laughing along with me, and when I finished my speech he shoved a mug into my waiting hands, and gave me a wink.

"Hope you havent gotten rusty, my friend," He said, laughing. I laughed with him, and almost spilled the mead.

"Never, ol' pal." I downed my drink in a few huge gulps, and slammed it down on the table next to me, smirking. I waved my hand and Ongar gulped his down and threw it behind him, making some other Nord shriek and making me gasp for air in giggles. (You mightve not realized this, but I get giggly when drunk, stupid when very drunk, and violent when off the wall drunk thats going to give me a four month long hangover. But I never get my words slurred like some people, which is absurd in my opinion.)

After, what, 20 rounds? No, five rounds, I was giggling and my Nordic friend was red faced and could barely stand. **(A/N: I have no idea what drunk people are like, so just bear with me xD) **And to add to that, we were both too stubborn to quit until one of us either died or fell unconsious.

Fast forword another half hour, Ongar was asleep on the floor and here I, the grand Champion of Cyrodiil who people look up to, am screaming at some beggar who I, in my very drunken state, mistook for helping me up when I fell as trying to kill me. I clusily slapped him as I yelled obceneities at the poor man. I then stumbled off and passed out in the street, and everyone was apparently too scared to move me. Good idea on their part. Oh, and how do I remember this you ask? That beggar I harrased told me. He didnt ask for money, so I assume he told the truth, but who knows?

I sighed as I looked down at my leather armor, all dirty and muddy. And very beat up. I made my way back twords the Tap and Tack, mumbling about how he owes me a million gold peices and a new horse, when something made me freeze. My vision went blurry, and I crumpled to the ground.

(xxx)

"Sweet Meridia, what happened?" I moaned. I cracked an eye open only to see that I was somewhere I did not recognize. I'm pretty sure I didnt recognize it, cause if I'm not mistaken I was in Bruma, in the snow. Not in grass with a somewhat attractive Imperial man staring down at me. I opened my eyes all the way and smirked. "Woah now, tiger. Not thinking of takin' advantage of a passed out woman now, are you?" His face turned bright red and he jumped back as if I burned him. Which I probably did, with my killer good looks. Black hair, green eyes, ivory skin with no blemishes. The whole package, wink wink.

"Uh, I saw you passed out in Bruma and a man who said he was a friend of yours told me to take you here. I'm sorry, I-" The Imperial explained, but I cut him of when I raised my hand.

"Oh, shut up. I know what happened, silly. This happens every time. But, may I ask, where are we?" I sat up and looked around, instantly seeing strange plants and a door with three heads fused together making out the entrance. The portal part was purple, and you could feel the magicka in the air. There was also a guard staring at our exchange, looking very out of place. And even more uncomfortable when I winked at him.

"Uh.. An island off of Niben Bay. That Nord guy said you wanted to check it out so I should bring you here." The Imperial looked nervous, and I could understand. People say I look intimidating at best, terrifying at worst. I take it as a complement.

"Oh, did he now? Huh. Well, I've dealt with portals before. I gotta go in, crash the party, or do a random array of quests. Ohh, I hope it's a party..." I trailed off and spaced out, staring absently at the ground. Ohhh, flashback time.

_"Hey Vicente?" I asked, walking into the vampires office/room thing. My mentor looked up and smiled, something somewhat rare for him to do. You know, 'cause vampires arent the cuddly sort._

_"Yes, Demitri?" He set down the paperwork he was working on and sat back in his chair, an amused expression that I didnt understand playing across his face. I sat down in the chair across from him._

_"Um.. Well, it's my sixteenth birthday tomorrow and I was wondering if..." I trailed off and he smiled a bit wider._

_"Ah, you want a special contract? Speak to Ocheeva. She has one I'm sure you'll appreciate." Vicente stood up suddenly and walked over to a chest by his bed, reaching into it and pulling out a fine wine red colored dress. He walked back over to me a dropped it into my lap. "Oh, and I'm sure you'll need this. You're going to a party after all." I blushed and stood up, quickly walking out of his lair with the dress. I heard him chuckling and I blushed harder, making my way to Ocheeva._

"Miss? Are you alright?" A hand grabbed my shoulder and I was flung back into reality.

"Yes, I'm fine." I looked around and saw a dead Dunmer. Weird. I looked at the door and raised an eyebrow, for it was saying something.

_"Unworthy, unworthy, unworthy! Worthless mortal meat, walkin' bag of dung. Nice effort though, haha, hame he's dead. Bring me a champion! A mortal champion, to wade through the entrails of my enimies!" _I smirked and tuned him out as I realized who it was. Sheogorath. I worshipped him for a while. I sighed, and walked through the portal before anyone could stop me.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it. Next chapter will take place in the isles, this is just an introduction. Rate and review if you liked it or have an opinion, everything helps!**


End file.
